1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments and, more specifically, to non-contact electrical interfaces for surgical instruments.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Powered surgical instruments generally have a handle portion and a working portion extending from the handle portion that contacts a patient. The working portion may require energy to power elements thereof and may gather data from a plurality of sensors thereof. Power may be transferred from the handle portion to the working portion and data may be transferred from the working portion to the handle portion through an electrical interface. Traditionally the electrical interface includes galvanic electrical connections allowing the working portion to detach from the handle portion. After each use, the powered surgical instrument is disposed of, reused, or partially disposed of and partially reused. Any part of a powered surgical instrument that is reused must be sterilized, by autoclaving, to neutralize potentially infectious agents before being reused.
The autoclave process has been used for many years to sterilized reusable surgical instruments. However, galvanic electrical connections are susceptible to damage from the steam and the high-pressure used in the autoclave process. For example, during the autoclave process the galvanic electrical connections can corrode, form dendtric growths, or electro-plate.
Accordingly, a continuing need exists for electrical contacts that are not susceptible to the autoclave process that can pass electrical power and data signals between a working portion and a handle portion of a surgical instrument.